Castle Macindaw
Castle Macindaw is the second Castle of Norgate Fief. This castle was built specially for the defense of Araluen against the wild Scotti tribes of Picta. It dominates the Macindaw Pass, in a very strategic position that means that the Scotti cannot get through the pass. Design It is huge, square and made completely of granite. It is not a particularly attractive building, but it serves very well as a defensive position - with thick walls and a drawbridge protecting the main, south-facing, gate. As Halt says "it's more a fortress than a castle - it's a little low on luxuries and high on strategic position". The forest around it is cut back to prevent a surprise attack when the Scotti conduct one of their random raids. Troops Will was told by Halt and Crowley that the standard garrison for Castle Macindaw was 30 men-at-arms and 6 mounted knights, which would be more than enough to hold back a Scotti raiding party. In the event of a larger invasion, however, more troops, sent from Castle Norgate, would arrive to help. Buildings Inside, there are many suites of rooms for the castles important people and guests. There is a Dining Hall, with a T-shaped table. During his father's sickness, Lord Orman presided over dinner here, although breakfast was more informal, with small groups clustering around, chattering quietly over their breakfast. There is a sleeping dormitory for low-ranking guests such as jongleurs, which are used if the castle is full. These are basically curtained-off beds. There is a small library, with few books, including some on local history and sorcery (however, many of these were removed by Orman when he was researching his father's condition). Orman's chamber was large, with an anteroom manned by his loyal secretary, Xander, and his room through a large door. It was filled with books and scrolls in cabinets and shelves around the room, suiting Orman's reputation as a scholar, and there was also a large desk, also covered in papers and scrolls.This room was always kept lit by strategically-placed oil lamps and candles. There is a barracks for the men-at-arms also. However, the men that Keren recruited did not live here, as they were quartered in the tower by Sir Keren, which he said was to avoid friction. Location It is in a shire of its own in the north of Norgate Fief and has its own lord, garrison and craftmasters. It is situated close to Grimsdell Forest. It is remote, with quite a long distance to even the smallest village. Lord It was ruled by Lord Syron, who had well kept the border secure. However, his illegitimate nephew, Sir Keren, who had managed the garrison, poisoned him in a bid for power. Lord Syron's son, Orman was currently running the castle, although he is a weak leader, but was also poisoned. Will the Ranger, along with Alyss the Courier, infiltrated the castle to discover the reason of Syron's illness, which was widely believed to be the work of a sorcerer, Malkallam. Will helped Orman escape the castle that Keren was attempting to take over, and took him to Malkallam (also known as Malcom, who is in fact a very skilled healer) to be healed. This means that Keren is in control of the castle, but in Araluan law he is not in charge, because Orman is still alive and well. Category:Castles Category:Araluen Locations